Sleipmon
Sleipmon= Sleipmon is a Holy Knight Digimon which is one of the Digital World's guardians, the "Royal Knights". While most of the Royal Knights are Human Digimon, it has a bestial silhouette which could be called bizarre. Its whole body is clad in an armor of the "Red Digizoid" which boasts great defensive power, so even Ultimate Digimon are unlikely to be able to easily damage Sleipmon. Its six legs possess unsurpassed mobility, and it is capable of instantaneous, high-speed movements that its thick build would not suggest. Sleipmon acts as a guardian of the super-ancient ruins which sleep below the thick ice of the Digital World's north pole, since it is said that essential program data which concerns the creation of Digimon is sealed within these ruins. |-|X-Antibody= Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C | 1-C | High 1-C Name: Sleipmon/Kentaurosmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Technically Genderless, treated as Male Age: Unknown, likely thousands of years old Classification: Mega level Vaccine Attribute Holy Knight Digimon, Member of the Royal Knights, Virus Busters Digimon Powers and Abilities: Sleipmon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Master Archer and Close-Quarters Combatant, Acausality (Types 1 and 4. Unaffected from the entire Multiverse being reset. The Royal Knights can travel between past, present and future, make changes in history at all moments and be unaffected. Royal Knights exist in the Kernel, within the Yggdrasil System outside the New Digital World, which means they exist outside the past, present and future), Healing, Slight Resistance to Status Effect Inducement, Resurrection, Sleep Manipulation, Power Nullification, Fire Manipulation, Metal Manipulation (Can create and fire condensed balls of heavy metal at his foes), Statistics Amplification (Can increase speed), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce speed and the power of magical attacks), Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Debuffing, Flight, Atomic Destruction, Mind Control, Duplication, Soul Purification (Can purify evil souls ans lead them to holiness), Afterimage Creation, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Elemental damage (All Elements increases resistance to all elemental attacks), Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Transmutation, Power Nullification, Death Manipulation and Absolute Zero |-|X-Antibody=All previous abilities amplified, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure via Surtr Brander (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Higher Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to other members of the Royal Knights) | At least Complex Multiverse level (Far superior to his base form) | High Complex Multiverse level (Fought on equal grounds against Takumi, should be comparable to the other Royal Knights) Speed: Immeasurable (The second fastest Royal Knight) | Immeasurable (Is so fast that he can attack dozens of times before Takumi's team, which participated in the final battle against the Mother Eater in higher-dimensional space, could properly retaliate, UlforceVeedramon was needed to match him) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable via power-scaling | Immeasurable (Comparable to Yuugo Kamishiro) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal (Managed to freeze and damage Gallantmon) | Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level (Tanked attacks from Gallantmon, wears Red Digizoid armor, which is known for its phenomenal defensive abilities even amongst other forms of the metal) | Complex Multiverse level | High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High (Can endure extended battles with top-tier Royal Knights like Gallantmon, managing to tank his attacks long enough to freeze them both in ice to take the latter out of the right) Range: Extended melee range normally, Planetary with projectiles Standard Equipment: His sacred crossbow, Múspellsheimr, his sacred shield, Niflheimr Intelligence: As a member of the Royal Knights, Sleipmon is a master combatant, engaging with several of the stronger members of the group in combat on even ground in both close and long-range combat. He is particularly skilled at the latter, attacking targets at distance with the powerful bolts from Múspellsheimr and restraining them with the blizzards generated from Niflheimr. He is also the guardian of essential program data that forms the basis for the creation of Digimon, scouting and guarding vast expanses of land at a time. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Bifröst: Fires incandescent arrows of light from Múspellsheimr. * Odin's Breath: Uses Niflheimr to lower the temperature of its climate and generate a blizzard. This move can put the foe to sleep. * Tactic Smear: Jumps high into the air and kicks the opponent with its hooves. * Atomic Blaster: Fires beams from its chest-mounted cannons that destroy the enemy at the atomic level. * Power Null: A thought that nullifies the opponent's abilities. Sleipmon X *'Surtr Brander:' Fires arrows of light enveloped in hellfire, burning all to cinders from its Ultimate-Battle-Crossbow Einherjar Key: Databook | Sleipmon X | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Royal Knights (Digimon) Category:Male Characters Category:Knights Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Bow Users Category:Shield Users Category:Weather Users Category:Good Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Horses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Metal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Guardians Category:Reality Warpers Category:Holy Users Category:Law Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Purification Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 1